The Attempted Assassinations of Twilight Sparkle (Traducción Esp)
by ZodiacalComet
Summary: Twilight es asesinada. Más de una vez. Si tan solo alguien entendiera lo que la palabra "inmortal" significa… (Taducción al español del fic hecho por Dubs Rewatcher en Fimfiction)


**Esta historia fue escrita por Dubs Rewatcher / This story was written by Dubs Rewatcher**

 **Solo la he traducido / I only translated it**

 **Original: www. fimfiction net /story/ 371435/ the-attempted-assassinations-of-twilight-sparkle**

 **(Sin los espacios y con un punto entre "fimfiction" y "net" / Without the spaces and with a dot between "fimfiction" and "net")**

* * *

 **El Golpe de Estado Más Corto de la Historia Equestriana**

* * *

Cuando Twilight recibe una invitación a una "reunión especial" con Celestia, ella esperaba papeleo, un poco de té y galletas, y tal vez una sesión de abrazos si todo iba bien. Pero en vez de eso, ella se encontró de pie delante del trono, sin abrazos, y con el horrendo olor de un perfume olor a limón. Ella nunca pensó que estar al lado del Príncipe Blueblood podría ser una forma de tortura.

 **"Y eso es lo esencial."** dijo Celestia, ya sea no estando consiente del hedor o ser capaz de sonreír a pesar de eso. **"Luna y yo hemos estado gobernando durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Así que a partir de este momento, Twilight, eres la Princesa del Anochecer, y Blueblood, eres el Príncipe del Amanecer. ¡Felicitaciones!"**

Blueblood bufó. **"No veo porque debo compartir una parte del día con** ** _ella_** **."**

 **"Estoy de acuerdo"** dijo Twilight. **"Aprecio mucho el gesto, Princesa, pero estoy bien con Blueblood teniendo ambas partes ¿** ** _Tenemos_** **que trabar juntos?"**

Celestia asintió **"Es un trabajo difícil, y él necesitará ayuda, Twilight, tú siempre decías que querías más responsabilidades. Y Blueblood, necesitas cumplir las horas de servicio comunitario mandadas por la corte."**

 **"Creo que mi existencia es suficiente servicio."** dijo Blueblood, con su nariz en alto. **"Sin embargo, aceptare la posición con orgullo. ¡Seré el monarca más grande que haya visto el amanecer! ¡Los ponis verán mis obras y desesperación!"**

 **"¿Qué realmente implica este trabajo?"** Preguntó Twilight

 **"Solo los asuntos reales de costumbre."** Dijo Celestia. **"Dar discursos, aprobar leyes, verse bien-"**

 **"¿Reinar sobre todo el tiempo y el espacio?"** Preguntó Blueblood.

 **"Por supuesto"** Dijo Celestia.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro **"Suena encantador."**

Twilight hizo una mueca. **"Lo que él dijo."**

 **"Por supuesto, ustedes tendrán que compartir su supremacía."** Dijo Celestia. **"Cada uno tiene una parte del día después de todo. Pero estoy más que segura que ustedes harán que esto funcione."**

Y con eso, Celestia les deseo buena suerte. Los dos nuevos líderes caminaron fuera de la sala del trono. Una vez de que pasaron por una esquina, Twilight miró a Blueblood.

 **"Escucha."** Dijo Twilight. **"No sé como esto de la 'Princesa del Anochecer' sea, pero si es lo que Celestia quiere, entonces lo haré. Sé que no somos buenos amigos, pero ¿estamos de acuerdo en hacerlo bien?"** Ella extendió su pezuña.

Blueblood no vacilo en regresar el gesto. **"Por supuesto, mi querida Twilight."** Dijo él mientras hacia una reverencia. **"Por el bien de mi reino, pondremos al lado nuestras diferencias. No importa lo anticuado y moralmente deficiente vea tu corte de melena."**

Twilight retiró su pezuña, ahora con olor a limón **"Bien."**

* * *

Más tarde ese día, mientras llegaba el anochecer, Twilight camino a través de Ponyville con tres potrillas retorciéndose en su espalda. Las noticias de la promoción de Twilight se esparcieron por la prensa como veneno en del agua. Y ahora todo el pueblo ha ido al Modo Frenesí por la Nueva Princesa. Y justo como cuando se volvió la Princesa de la Amistad, todos querían tomar ventaja.

 **"Por favor"** Preguntó Scootaloo, mientras estaba en el cuello de Twilight. **"¡Por favor! Te juro que te dejaré montar mi scooter. ¡Incluso te dejaré montarlo dos veces!"**

 **"Por sexagésima tercera vez."** Dijo Twilight, ignorando la cara triste de Scootaloo. **"No importa qué tipo de princesa sea, no puedo hacer ilegal que lo potros duerman sin postre."**

 **"¿Y si te sobornamos?"** Preguntó Apple Bloom. **"¡Tengo tres bits y un pedazo de manzana escondido bajo mi cama!"**

 **"No"** Dijo Twilight.

Sweetie Belle se rascó la barbilla. **"¿Y qué si te** ** _chantajeamos_** **?"**

Twilight vaciló, recordando la vaporosa sesión de organización de estantes de la noche anterior- pero un así puso un fachada seria **"No"**

Sweetie Belle bajó su cabeza **"Maldición."**

Las Crusaders no pararon de hablar, aun cuando Twilight entro al vestíbulo de su castillo. En el centro de la habitación, Twilight encendió su cuerno las quitó de su espalda.

 **"Hablando de horas de dormir."** Dijo ella. **"¿No deberían ustedes tres ir a casa? Es casi oscuro afuera, y no creo que tenga postre aquí para ustedes."**

 **"¿Qué clase de princesa no tiene postre?"** Preguntó Apple Bloom.

 **"No postre, no se puede negar las leyes de la hora de dormir."** Dijo Scootaloo. Ella frunció el ceño a Twilight. **"¿Estas segura que** ** _en verdad_** **eres una princesa?"**

 **"Ella es sólo otra ineficaz, cabeza de proa capitalista neoliberal."** Dijo Sweetie Belle

Todos la miraron. **"¿Sabes lo que todo eso significa?"** Preguntó Twilight.

 **"Nope."** Dijo Sweetie Belle.

 **"Pero sonó muy inteligente."** Dijo Scootaloo. **"¡Así que debe ser verdad!"**

 **"Apuesto a que Blueblood nos daría helado"** Dijo Blueblood. **"Con todo ese dinero que tiene."**

 **"¡Seguro de que lo haría!"** Dijo Twilight, forzando una sonrisa. **"Y ustedes pueden ir a molestar- a preguntarle en la mañana. Por ahora, porque no van a casa-"**

Un sonido agudo resonó por la habitación. Las potras miraron hacia arriba de Twilight, y gritaron.

 _¿Están gritando? ¿Es mi sonrisa tan horripilante?_ Pensó Twilight.

Ella miró arriba y notó que el gran candelabro del vestíbulo estaba cayendo hacia ellos.

 _Oh_

Twilight con su magia hizo una onda expansiva, apartando a las potrillas. Ella levantó la vista justo cuando el gran candelabro cae sobre ella.

Grandes cantidades de polvo se dispersaron por la habitación, debajo de la gran cantidad de cristal quebrantado, todo lo que veía Twilight era oscuridad, y sus extremidades vibraban en agonía.

 _Maldición._ Pensó Twilight, con su cara pegada al suelo. _Sabía que debí haber aceptado la oferta de Rarity para esas clases de yoga. Voy a sentir esto en la mañana…_

 **"¡Twilight!"** Vino la voz de Spike, en algún lugar en la distancia.

 **"Dame un segundo."** Murmuró Twilight, escupiendo algunos pedazos de escombros. Ella cerró sus ojos y envolvió el destrozado candelabro con su magia, elevando en el aire unos cuantos centímetros, dándose suficiente espacio para moverse y salir.

Las Crusaders miraron, con bocas abiertas mientras Twilight se levantaba, completamente indemne. **"¿Están todos bien?"** Preguntó ella, rodando su cuello haciendo que unos crujidos sonasen.

La cara de Scootaloo se puso pálida. Sweetie Belle se desmayó.

 **"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"** Gritó Apple Bloom. Ella y Spike corrieron hacia Twilight.

 **"No estoy segura."** Dijo Twilight, mirando al destrozado candelabro. **"Spike, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reforzaste las cadenas del candelabro?"**

Spike parpadeó. **"¿Nunca?"**

 **"¡Deberías estar muerta!"** Dijo Apple Bloom. **"¡Esa cosa debió haberte aplastado como un torta!"**

 **"Beneficios de ser inmortal, supongo."** Dijo Twilight mientras limpiaba sus alas.

Apple Bloom frunció el ceño **"Inmo-¿Qué?"**

 **"Inmortal. Lo que significa que no puedo morir."** Explicó Twilight.

 **"¿Aun así que comas brócoli?"** Preguntó Scootaloo, corriendo hasta estar al lado de Apple Bloom. Cuando Twilight asintió, estrellas se podían ver en los ojos de Scootaloo. **"¿Puedes hacerme inmortal? Quiero saltar a un volcán y nadar lava, ¡Por favor!"**

 **"No."** Dijo Twilight.

 **"Por favor ¡Por favor! Te dejaré montar mi-"**

Twilight agarro a todas las potrillas y las empujó afuera, y luego cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Mirando fijamente lo haces de cadenas rotas reunidas en su mesa de laboratorio. **"Spike pásame el soplete, ¿puedes?"** Ella preguntó. Cuando ella no tuvo respuesta, Ella giró y dijo **"¿Spike?"**

A unos cuantos pasos de ella estaba Spike, con su cara llena de sudor, mirando al soplete en la mesa de trabajo de Twilight. Él tenía una garra extendida, pero quieta, como si él hubiera sido visitado por un cockatrice.

Twilight observo por unos momentos. **"¿Todo bien por allí?"**

Spike salto hacia atrás. **"¡Sí!"** Dijo él con una gran sonrisa demasiado larga. **"¡Solo siendo cuidadoso! Solo en caso de que estemos, ya sabes... Maldecidos"**

 **"¿Maldecidos?"** Dijo Twilight.

 **"Piénsalo."** Dijo Spike. **"Primero el candelabro cae. Luego, voy a por un bocadillo, pero termino tropezando y derramando todos mis zafiros sobre el suelo. ¡No hay otra explicación!"**

 **"Estoy segura que la hay."** Dijo Twilight. Ella volvió a mirar fijamente las cadenas. **"No estoy segura de tu tropiezo, pero esos soportes debieron estar a punto de romperse por semanas."**

Mientras ella hablaba, ella mantuvo las cadenas fuera del área de visión de Spike. En realidad, ella no estaba segura de _que_ hizo que se cayera el candelabro; las cadenas de acero no estaban oxidadas ni abolladas. De hecho, parecían que fueron cortadas, con magia.

 **"No hay maldición."** Ella dijo, usando su magia para agarrar el soplete. **"Te estas preocupando por nada. Y tan pronto como repare esto podré empezar a averiguar que rayos una 'Princesa del Anochecer' hace."**

Spike observó el soplete con un ceño mientras flotaba en el aire. **"Bien."** Dijo él, tomando asiento en el otro lado de la habitación. **"Si tú lo dices, pero si esa cosa explota, no voy apagar el fuego."**

Ella le dio una sonrisa antes de colocar su máscara de soldadura. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era cerrar los pequeños cortes en la cadena, que no debería tomar más de unos minutos de trabajo. Apuntó la boquilla lejos de ella, tiró del gatillo- pero nada pasó. Frunciendo el ceño, ella lo intento de nuevo, y otra vez y otra vez, hasta-

-hasta que funcionó, y un pequeño chorro de llama azul siseó fuera de la boquilla. Ella le dio a Spike una sonrisa victoriosa **"¿Ves? No hay explosiones, ni maldiciones, nada."**

Spike dejó de ocultar su cara con sus garras y de salir un suspiro de alivio.

Sonriendo, Twilight volvió a las cadenas. Sin embargo, antes que pudiera comenzar a soldar, la llama de la antorcha se apagó. **"Oh."** Dijo ella, agitando un poco la herramienta. **"El tanque de gas debe de estar vacío. Eso explica el por qué no encendía."** Ella soltó el soplete y caminó hacia el armario más cercano, donde ella guardaba tanques de repuesto.

Cuando ella abrió el armario un enorme cocodrilo salió y se la tragó. Spike dio un gran grito agudo, mientras que Twilight contemplaba la oscuridad del estómago del cocodrilo.

Twilight intento tomar un gran suspiro- pero el putrefacto olor del estómago del cocodrilo era demasiado. **"Spike."** Llamó ella. **"Mándale una carta a Fluttershy."**

* * *

Pronto Fluttershy llego y, a través de métodos que nadie jamás volvería a hablar, extrajeron a Twilight del estómago del cocodrilo. **"Oh, pobrecito."** Le dijo Fluttershy a la criatura ahora con correa mientras se dirigían hacia abajo. **"¡Estar encerrado en ese polvoriento y viejo armario debió haber sido muy incómodo!"**

 **"Incomodo."** Murmuró Twilight, su piel brillaba con la saliva de lagarto. **"Que desafortunado."**

 **"Twilight, no es quiero sonar ruda, pero… necesitas cuidar mejor a tus mascotas."** Dijo Fluttershy mientras llegaban al vestíbulo. **"Espero que no sea un síntoma que tus nuevas responsabilidades hacen a tu cabeza. Tal vez a Spike no se molesta cuando lo atrapas en armarios- Yo… Uhm… no sé qué harás en privado-"**

 **"Él no es nuestra mascota."** Dijo Spike mientras apretaba su nariz. **"El sólo se apareció en el armario."** Él miro con ceño a Twilight. **"Porque estamos maldecidos."**

Twilight rodó sus ojos. **"¡No estamos maldecidos! Esto, que el candelabro me cayera encima- Solo son coincidencias."**

 **"Eso no me suena como una coincidencia."** Dijo Fluttershy. Ella miró alrededor unas cuantas veces antes de acercarse a Twilight y susurrarle. **"Parece que alguien podría tener algo contra ti."**

 **"¿Algo contra mí?"** Twilight bufó. **"Vamos Fluttershy, eso es ridículo. Quien me querría muerta-"**

 **"Tirek, Chrysalis."** Nombró Spike. **"Sombra, Las Dazzlings, esa poni que vende palomitas en el Parque de Canterlot…"**

 **"-¡aparte de los que me quieren muerta!"**

 **"Las princesas son objetivos comunes de asesinatos."** Dijo Fluttershy mientras ella dirigía el cocodrilo hacia la puerta. **"No es que quiera preocuparte. Pero si fuera tú, me mantendría oculta por un tiempo. Escúchalo de alguien que sabe."**

Ella se fue sin decir otra palabra. Spike y Twilight intercambiaron una mirada.

 **"Creo que está en lo cierto."** Dijo finalmente Spike con una voz temblorosa. **"Tal vez debamos mantenernos ocultos, las cosas se están poniendo peligrosas."**

 **"Spike, estaré bien, soy inmortal."**

 **"¡Pero yo no!"** Dijo Spike. **"¿Qué si ese cocodrilo iba tras mí? ¡No todos los reptiles son amigos! ¡¿Sabes?!"** Él giro sus garras. **"Apuesto a que Sunset Shimmer nos dejaría estar con ella hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco."**

 **"¡No hay necesidad de eso!"** Gruño Twilight antes de levantar una ceja. **"¿Acaso no intentaste pelear con el otro Spike la última vez que visitamos?"**

 **"¡No fue mi culpa!"** Dijo Spike, con su pierna dio un pisotón. **"¡Trato de oler mi trasero!"**

* * *

Le tomo un tiempo a Twilight dormirse esa noche. Después de todo, durmiendo con los ronquidos de Spike en sus oídos- y nariz- no fue tarea fácil. Acurrucado como un gato, Spike dormía. Él se rehusó a dormir en su habitación. Para evitar que su cama se convirtiera en pepinos mientras dormía. El _odiaba_ los pepinos.

En todo caso, ella tenía un montón de lo que pensar. Ella no creía en las teorías conspirativas de Spike y Fluttershy, por supuesto que no, pero… ¿Qué si alguien tenía algo en contra de ella? Ella era lista, talentosa, relativamente linda cuando uno consideraba el standard medio de belleza de Ponyville. ¿Qué razón podría tener alguien para matarla?

Por otra parte, sus calificaciones de aprobación habían estado cayendo últimamente. Hace unas cuantas semanas, ella cerró un vacío legal que permitía a los ponis pagar sus impuestos en imaginarios "dólares de la amistad", que hizo que recibiera una cuantas cartas de odio. Y el otro día, ella coloco regulaciones en que tan seguido los ponis podían reunirse en números musicales improvisados. Eso casi comenzó una turba- una turba con encantadores cantos y bailes, pero claro, letras pegadizas no hacían las horquillas menos filosas.

Cuando finalmente se quedó dormida, ella soñó que estaba gobernando un reino mucho más agradable. Un reino donde los ponis apreciaban a su relativamente linda princesa, y donde cocodrilos no se ocultaban en su armario.

Sin embargo, eventualmente ella despertó con un molesto hormigueo en su vejiga. Por un momento ella enterró su cabeza en el colchón, preguntándose si ella podría ignorarlo y volver a soñar, pero pronto se forzó a levantarse. Ojos caídos, con el cerebro trabajando a media velocidad, Twilight se arrastró fuera de su dormitorio y bajó por el pasillo hasta el baño.

Ella ni se molestó por encender la luz mientras iba hacia el retrete y bajo a sentarse.

Y bajo más y más.

 _Frío._

 **"¡Spike!"** Twilight chilló, su grupa sumergido en la congelada agua del retrete. **"** ** _¡Ayuda!_** **"**

Minutos después, Twilight estaba de nuevo en su cama, con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su trasero. Ella miraba el techo, el recuerdo de la fría agua del retrete pasando por su mente.

 **"¿Quién?"** Preguntó Twilight, cubriéndose en sus sábanas. **"¿Quién dejaría la tapa del retrete arriba? ¿Quién puede ser tan malvado?"**

Spike jugueteaba con sus garras, no queriendo mirar a Twilight. **"Apuesto a que fue el asesino."** Dijo él. **"Definitivamente."**

 **"No te creía antes, pero ahora…"** Twilight miró a su aun húmeda grupa. **"El que alguien esté intentando asesinarme podría ser la única explicación de todo esto."**

 **"¿Podemos ahora mudarnos a la casa de Sunset?"** Preguntó Spike.

 **"Tal vez."** Dijo Twilight, levantándose de su cama. **"Pero lo primero es lo primero: tengo que advertir a Blueblood. Ojala aun este despierto; el podrá ser una molestia, pero él es una molestia** ** _mortal_** **. Apuesto que él tiene un montón de candelabros en su casa."**

* * *

 _Querido Blueblood._

 _Te estoy escribiendo para decirte que alguien ha estado intentando matarme, y temo de que vayan tras de ti también, creo que fue alguien que se ha enojado por nuestras promociones esta mañana- eso, o les encanta cantar y bailar. En cualquier caso, ya ha habido tres intentos de matarme, y creo que habrá más intentos en el futuro._

 _Mi buena amiga Fluttershy sugirió que me "mantenga oculta", así que te daré el mismo consejo._

 _Hasta que el culpable sea atrapado, cuídate._

 _\- Twilight Sparkle_

 ** _Querida "Princesa" Twilight Sparkle._**

 ** _Como te atreves a culparme de tal atroz acto, ¡Esto en una gran estupidez! Para tu información yo solo he sido arrestado por asalto una vez, y el caso fue declarado en la corte, ¡Así que eso no debería de contar!_**

 ** _Nunca he sido tan insultado. ¡Y tengo suficiente cerebro como para sospechar que tú me quieres asesinar!_**

 ** _Ni siquiera pienses en salir de esta, Sparkle. Estaré enviando tu difamadora carta a la prensa en la mañana. ¡Y entonces veremos quién es el verdadero asesino!_**

 ** _\- Príncipe B. D. Blueblood_**

 ** _Líder del Amanecer_**

 ** _Seis veces campeón de La Liga Pequeña De Béisbol_**

 ** _P.S: Escribí esta carta con mi nueva máquina de escribir. ¿Te gusta? Asegúrate de responderme y dejarme saber lo que piensas._**

 ** _P.P.S: Si contactas conmigo de nuevo; te voy a demandar por acoso, calumnia y gran robo._**

 _Querido Blueblood._

 _¿Qué?_

 _\- Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

La mañana siguiente, cuando Twilight salió de su habitación, con ojos abultados, alas arrastradas, ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el pasillo si había una guillotina activada por un cable trampa o por lanzallamas por resortes. Ella solo quería desayunar. Ella también quería tomar un baño, pero había decidido estar lejos del baño el mayor tiempo posible.

Bostezando, Twilight caminó hasta su cocina- y se detuvo cuando encontró una taza de café y un tazón de avena en la mesa. Twilight lo miró con saliva en sus labios. Ni siquiera notó a Spike salir de la habitación y hacerle desayuno. ¡Que sigiloso dragón! Sorprendiéndose cuan maravilloso es su favorito chef/asistente/oficina de correos personal podría ser, ella tomó asiento.

Ella inhaló el olor de su comida- y arrugó la nariz cuando olió un toque de limón que salía de la avena. El horrendo olor de la colonia de Blueblood tenía que arruinar su desayuno, y ella quería mantener lejos de su mente la rara carta que le mando.

 _Por otra parte, justo ahora es amanecer._ Pensó ella, llevando la dulce avena a su boca. _Talvez su primer decreto fue hacer que toda Equestria oliera como él…_

Ella se detuvo mientras un sentía un sabor amargo, como almendra en su boca. Tragando la comida que quedaba en su boca. Twilight se puso un momento a pensar sobre el familiar sabor; ella pensó en sus años como una experta científico. Ella recordó contantemente buscando nuevos materiales para trabajar, haciendo experimentos _en cualquier producto químico_ que pudiera encontrar.

 **"Spike."** Ella llamó. **"¿Por qué colocaste cianuro en la avena?"**

 **"¡Aja!"** Gritó el Príncipe Blueblood, saltando de debajo del lavabo. **"¡Haz caído en mi trampa!"**

 **"¿Qué trampa?"** Preguntó Twilight. Ella miró hacia la avena. **"Espera- ¿En serio intentaste envenenarme? ¿** ** _Tú eres_** **el asesino?"**

 **"¿** ** _Intentar_** **envenenarte? ¡Lo he conseguido!"** Dijo Blueblood. **"En pocos momentos, dejaras de respirar ¡Dejándome a** ** _mí_** **como el líder del amanecer y del anochecer! No más tendré que compartir mi trono- pronto ¡Una duodécima parte del día será mío!"**

Los monarcas intercambiaron miradas.

La sonrisa de Blueblood se mantuvo. **"Deberías comenzar a morir, sabes."**

 **"Blueblood, soy inmortal."**

 **"Si, sé que eres inmortal, he visto tu melena."**

Otro momento de silencio.

Twilight lanzó a Blueblood por la ventana.

* * *

 **"Lo siento por lo ocurrido."** Dijo Celestia, sirviéndole te a Twilight. **"Realmente no esperaba este tipo de cosas de él."**

 **"No te preocupes."** Dijo Twilight. **"Algunas veces solo quieres tener una relajante noche, y terminas sobreviviendo cuatro intentos de asesinato. Le pasa a cualquiera."**

 **"En cualquier caso, ya me he ocupado. Blueblood ahora sabe el precio de la traición."** Celestia miró hacia el cielo nocturno. **"Él ha sido mandado a la luna."**

Twilight jadeó.

 **"Lo siento me confundí."** Dijo Celestia. **"Su habitación, él ha sido mandado a su habitación."**

 **"Oh"**

 **"¡Pero no temas! Ya he elegido a un reemplazo."** Dijo Celestia, ella señalo a las puertas. **"¡He aquí!"**

Las puertas de las alcobas de Celestia se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar una ráfaga de luz. Twilight entrecerró sus ojos para poder distinguir la silueta del que estaba en las puertas.

 **"¡Cadence!"** Dijo Twilight, corriendo para saludar a su cuñada. Las dos se abrazaron. **"¿Eres la nueva Princesa del Amanecer?"**

 **"¡Eso es correcto!"** Dijo Cadence. **"Tía Celestia me pidió ayudarte después de lo sucedido con Blueblood ¡Estoy emocionada por trabajar contigo!"** Ella miró sobre el hombro de Twilight a la pequeña fiesta de té que Celestia ha preparado **"Pero primero, ¿Por qué no bebemos algo?"**

Las dos se abrazaron una vez más antes de que Twilight permitiera a Cadence entrar a la habitación.

Pero Twilight se paralizó al ver el objeto que salía un poco de debajo de las alas de Cadence: una muy pequeña botella etiquetada "Cianuro".


End file.
